<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two-Step by skysedge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347942">Two-Step</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysedge/pseuds/skysedge'>skysedge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Drabble, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysedge/pseuds/skysedge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, Ryne is a girl on a mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaia/Ryne | Minfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two-Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s easy to forget that Ryne isn’t actually the clumsy airhead she appears to be at first glance. This is why Gaia thinks it’s safe to attend Lyna’s birthday party as Ryne’s plus-one. Her plans for the evening consist mostly of hanging around the refreshments table and avoiding conversation, two things which are normally easy while Ryne is distracted by all her other friends and colleagues.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight</span>
  <span> is different. Tonight, Ryne is a girl on a mission. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh</span>
  <span> she acts as if everything is normal at first, flings herself at Lyna for a hug and then flits around the crowd greeting everyone she recognises. For a little while Gaia is free to do as she pleases, just as she had intended. She’s only managed to eat three tiny sandwiches and one chocolate mousse when Ryne appears in front of her as if by magic and holds out a hand. There’s a dangerous twinkle in her eye.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“May I have this dance?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gaia actually laughs in her face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“May you have this </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ryne, much to Gaia’s horror, is undaunted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on,” she urges, pulling Gaia away from the snacks. “Don’t be silly.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>silly.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fun,” Ryne says, turning to her with a radiant smile that she can’t resist. “I promise.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, all </span>
  <em>
    <span>right, </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t keep on, let’s make this quick...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Ryne does exactly the opposite. And she does it with </span>
  <em>
    <span>gusto. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As they reach the dancefloor the orchestra kicks it up a notch, some jazzy beat that isn’t Gaia’s style at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>but she’s not given a chance to fight it. Ryne doesn’t give her that option. She places one hand on Gaia’s waist, holding her hand firmly with the other and gives her a single wink before leading her into a dance.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And gods but Ryne can </span>
  <em>
    <span>dance. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When she has time to think about it later, she wonders who might have taught her. A man, no doubt, because Ryne is taking the lead without even asking. Certainly not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thancred</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the brute of a man that he was. Probably </span>
  <span>Urianger</span>
  <span>. It would be wholesome if Ryne wasn’t so good at it. She sweeps Gaia along in her arms as if she’s been doing it for years and she’s positively glowing with happiness. Gaia’s feeling flustered even before the song changes into something a little smoother, a little sexier, and when it </span>
  <span>does</span>
  <span> she’s left reeling. Ryne pulls her closer, sways and twirls with her held close, and Gaia would stumble in her heels if Ryne’s arms weren’t so strong. People are watching, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but damn it </span>
  <span>all if</span>
  <span> Ryne isn’t so enchanting like this that Gaia doesn’t even consider putting an end to it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She’s never been danced with like this. Not in this life, nor in the one before. She’s breathless as Ryne dips her low to the ground for the end of the final song, her hair cascading down around Gaia like a gentle fire and her eyes bright and sparkling.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gaia’s not blushing. She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s just incredibly hot in here. That’s why she disentangles herself from Ryne as soon as the music ends and heads straight for the punch bowl, downing a large glass before trying to catch her breath. She refills it but has only half-raised it to her lips when Ryne appears at her elbow and steals it from her, downing it herself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Gaia accuses, pulling her hair forwards to cover her cheeks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fun,” Ryne says firmly and for a moment Gaia would swear she winks. “Shall we go again?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Wait. Yes. Maybe? I-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ryne grabs her hand and pulls her back into the crowd, her energy not depleted in the slightest, and Gaia knows she’s in trouble. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Oh,</span>
  <span> do calm down...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Ryne turns to take her by the hand again with a musical laugh, Gaia thinks it’s the sort of trouble she doesn’t mind being in at all.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the femslashficlets Tarot prompt table challenge, 'The Empress', <i>The gentle power that still rules, almost unnoticed and rarely opposed. </i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>